Then you love me
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Él, un estúpido ególatra que creyó que siempre estaría a su disposición. Ella, una reina que se cansó de rogar amor. Porque sí, Mimi Tachikawa eligió a Michael antes que Yamato Ishida.
1. Reino

**Notas de autor:** Gracias a la Gaga por su canción que dio el título del fic. En realidad tenía guardado esta historia en mi baúl de los recuerdos y la transformé toda para terminar algo por primera vez en mi vida. Dedicado a mi lenta hermosa, que la amo. Y al grupo de las chan. Sobre todo a Lu, que tiene tiempo pidiéndome un mimato, sé que querías reír pero te dejo con dramas. Algún día te daré todo lo que quieres, quizás lo meta en esta historia.

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Then you love me  
Capítulo I: Reino**

* * *

 _What if I were leave you?_

* * *

 _—_ _¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz áspera, sintiendo un gran dolor._

 _—_ _¿Ah? —vaciló Mimi, que estaba sentada frente a él con una de sus mejillas apoyada en la palma de su mano._

 _—_ _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué te vas a casar con Michael?_

 _Sentió la penetrante mirada del rubio sobre ella._

 _—_ _Porque nos queremos —le dijo con firmeza, vio como Matt tensaba la mandíbula._

 _—_ _Pero… pero, ¿Y nosotros?_

 _—_ _¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros? —replicó con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios —¡No me hagas reír, Matt! Entre nosotros no hay nada._

Está decidido. Él muchos años atrás eligió su camino y la llevó a ella de paso —porque es un estúpido ególatra, quién creyó que ella siempre estaría a su disposición—. Matt resolvió sin consultárselo; sacrificó lo suyo, le quedó superarlo y ahora —mira que vueltas da la vida—, es a ella a la que le toca elegir.

Sí. Mimi Tachikawa elige a Michael antes que Yamato Ishida.

Mimi opta casarse con Michael, y mandar a la mierda a Yamato.

Mimi escoge su presente en vez de las sombras del pasado.

Porque cuando estuvo —en pasado, _subraya_ —. Deseó que su mundo fuera una monarquía y ella la reina ―así como en el Digimundo―. Odió que los papeles se invirtieran y ella terminar siendo la plebeya que acepta los mandatos del rey, la que vive bajo las leyes y condiciones de un reino de hielo.

Porque Yamato es de hielo y su relación se congeló gracias a él y a su cansancio. Ella luchó e hizo todo ella por evitarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y no le gustó vivir como plebeya.

En el amor hay que hacer sacrificios de forma equilibrada; a veces ella por él y otras él por ella. Pero en ese reino las cosas no fueron así: casi siempre fue ella y casi nunca él.

Mimi se cansó y lo dejó. Porque una reina nunca mendiga amor, aprendió que no hay que ser buena todo el tiempo y hay que sacar las garras —cual bestia— para defenderse, porque su corazón es el de una pobre mortal que sufría de desamor. La que se desgastaba era ella, la que esperaba un cachito de amor y un cariñito fue ella.

Por ello lo dejó en claro, como él lo hizo con ella en el pasado. Y ahora le queda por abordar ese avión y dejarlo atrás —hundido en el fondo del mar—. Pero como el mundo da vueltas y todo se termina por ir al carajo cuando…

—¿Sí? —le hizo una seña con los dedos para Michael la esperara un poco, mientras habla por teléfono.

Hizo un esfuerzo por afinar su oído y poder oír con claridad lo que Tai, quién es la persona al otro lado del teléfono, le dice. Pero ciertamente el lugar donde está y toda la gente que camina a su alrededor hace la tarea sumamente difícil.

Está en medio del aeropuerto. De un lado oye los llamados para que la gente aborde sus respectivos aviones, por otro lado oye los pasos y los murmullos de las personas que están o pérdidas o queriéndose dar prisa. Y frente a ella está su prometido, cargando su equipaje y esperándola con impaciencia. Sí, ellos van retrasados, era la segunda llamada para que se reportaran, hicieran el papeleo y terminaran por subirse a ese avión rumbo a New York.

— _Tienes que venir al hospital…_

—¿Al hospital? —cubre su otro oído para escuchar mejor.

¿Hospital ha dicho? ¿Por qué? Cierra sus ojos al tiempo que siente el corazón en su garganta. Su estómago se revuelve y pese a que están en invierno, siente una onda de calor propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Es la preocupación.

Tai no responde. —¿Tai? —casi da un grito.

Su silencio la atormenta más. Sabe que las palabras están atoradas en la garganta del moreno, que por lo que aprecia de su tono de voz, es que está angustiado y… ¡POR DIOS! El silencio la está matando, le falta el aire. ¿Por qué no habla?

No habla por que no puede. No puedo porque es algo de gravedad. ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

— _Es Yamato_ —al fin suelta.

Y su mundo deja de girar.

La gente pasa, pero ella está completamente paralizada. No parpadea, no respira y su corazón deja latir. Ella está sola en medio de un mar de gente; bultos grises caminan a su alrededor. Lo mismo pasa con Tai; su voz se ha cortado, el moreno está llorando. Lo sabe.

Cuando por fin el oxígeno llega a su cerebro, se mueve y, sin colgar, guarda el celular en su bolsillo, o más vale creer que cayó dentro de él, y camina hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Sin siquiera voltear a ver a Michael.

Él la detiene de un brazo y la jala hasta él. Ella se aparta rápido del muchacho, como si su contacto quemara.

—¿A dónde vas? Vamos a perder el vuelo.

Sus ojos se abren.

Es Yamato.

Yamato está en el hospital. Y por ende, ella no puede ir a ningún otro lado, debe y quiere estar con el rubio Ishida. Porque le atormenta recordar que habían discutido, que habían quedado mal, que le dijo cosas horribles y que minutos atrás esta _ba_ dispuesta a no verlo nunca más.

Oh, el mundo es cruel.

Antes lo odió y eligió a Michael.

Ahora está odiando a su prometido porque escoge a Yamato —la lengua castiga, la vida castiga—.

Se da la vuelta y de nuevo Michael ha impedido que siga avanzado.

—Mimi —la llama con el ceño fruncido.

Está molesto porque no entiende el comportamiento de la castaña. Pero a ella poco le importa, solo quiere salir corriendo e ir a ver a Matt. Su cuerpo, mente y corazón lo necesitan. _¿El enojo de Michael vs la salud de Matt?_ Para ella es muy obvia la respuesta, es casual, normal y totalmente comprensible. Con la salud y bienestar de las personas no se juega. ¿Qué importa el jodido vuelo?

—Debo ir al hospital —responde al girarse y de nuevo Michael la voltea a él. La agarra fuerte de los brazos, analizando los ojos de la castaña.

Parece que alguien ha batido el color miel de sus pupilas para hacerlas más oscuras y tenebrosas. Las lágrimas amenazan por salir, pero hay algo que lo impide.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es Yamato… —chilla la castaña.

Su voz es áspera. La garganta le pica y sus ojos arden. Va a llorar. Pronunciar el nombre del rubio, es el motivo para que cayera en cuenta, porque una cosa era oírla y otra pronunciarla… Yamato, _su_ Yamato está en el hospital y ella tiene que ir con él. Asegurarse que está bien, que va a estar bien.

Intenta soltarse pero no lo consigue. —Pero el vuelo —repuso el rubio viéndola con molestia. Considerando seriamente que todo era una artimaña para impedir que la castaña tomara ese avión.

Frunce el ceño mientras mira la mano de Michael en su brazo. La está apretando tanto. ¿Qué no la había escuchado? ¡No tenía tiempo que perder!

—¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO ESE VUELO! —grita mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre —¡No subiré a ese avión! ¡No me importa perder ese estúpido vuelo! —sigue intentando alejarse, pero el otro estaba empeñado en no soltarla.

Patalea y llora fuerte, sin duda ha sido el chillido más doloroso que ha soltado en su vida, le duele el pecho.

—Puede que no sea nada grave.

Error.

Es la segunda razón para lograr estallar la bomba de su llanto.

Si no fuese nada grave, Tai no le hubiese llamado. Además en el fondo de su corazón siente que hay algo más. Lo presiente, porque por más que pasaran los años la estúpida y patética conexión que formó con Yamato no desaparece. _Y tampoco no desaparecerá._

Sus ojos se aguaron, nuevamente, y las lágrimas se escurren por sus ojos. Y, completamente enojada, tira de su brazo para poder zafarse del agarre de Michael.

No es un brazo roto o una pierna. No es algo que se va a curar con un par de gasas o vendas. Hay algo más, su conexión se lo dicta, la voz de Tai también. Empuja al rubio lo más lejos que pudo y sale corriendo de ahí. Le importa un bledo el vuelo, su equipaje y el mismo Michael. Ahora no quiere pensar en nada más que en Yamato.

Por eso corre y corre, no mira bien por donde pisa ya que la vista se le nubla debido a las lágrimas; su mente está enfocada en una sola cosa y es en llegar al hospital, no en fijarse por dónde va... Se para en seco, no puede seguir yendo sin dirección —porque al final no va a llegar a ningún lado—. Debe calmarse y contemplar: ¿Dónde está?

Y en eso, un pitido y un fuerte frenón lha hacen volver a la realidad.

* * *

 **—Hace mucho no escribía un mimato. Dejaré esto y me iré—.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia. Bienvenidos**


	2. Culpa

**Notas de autor:** Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, no sé cada cuánto tiempo actualizaré pero trataré de que sea continuamente. Agradezco sus comentarios y para qué vean que no solo escribo de FT, me pondré las pilas con mis otros fics de digimon abandonados XD.  
 _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Then you love me  
Capítulo II: Culpa**

* * *

—¿Está bien señorita? —se acercó preocupado.

Primero la quería maldecir por aparecer a media calle, pero al verla tan pálida y destruida —y no por casi atropellarla—, se acercó.

—¡Mimi! —Michael la tomó por los hombros y la volteó hasta él. Venía jadeante por la corrida que se aventó tras la castaña —¿Estás bien?

Estaba preocupado y no podía evitar verla con culpa.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó —¡Suéltame, suéltame!

—Mimi, tranquilízate —la abrazó para tratar de apaciguarla.

Pero la castaña rechazó el contacto. —¡Aléjate de mí! —le dio dos empujones que lo hicieron retroceder —yo me quedaré aquí, tú sube a ese maldito avión para que no pierdas tu maldito vuelo.

—Mírate cómo estás, no puedes ir sola.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola. Si con cinco minutos lejos de él casi la atropellan… jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Yo puedo llevarla señorita —habló el hombre. Para suerte de Mimi era un taxista.

Ella asintió y caminó para subirse al auto, pero nuevamente Michael impedía que avanzara. La tomó por el hombro y la hizo girar. Quizá fue por la histeria y la angustia, o tal vez fue el coraje que le provocaba ver el rostro de ese rubio la que la motivó a alzar su mano para estamparla contra la mejilla de éste. Le daba náuseas verlo. No lo soportaba. Había perdido tanto tiempo por su culpa, odió que tratara de minimizar lo que le estaba pasando a Yamato.

No era digno de una señorita como ella. Pero le sirvió para librar la frustración, la rabia y el dolor.

Fue un golpe duro. Lo hizo dar tres pasos para atrás. —¡No me toques!

El taxista cerró la puerta y le dedicó una mirada burlona al rubio que estaba perdido, tenía una mano sobre el golpe que esa pequeña y delgada castaña le había dado.

Y arrancó el auto. Dejando atrás a un muy desconcertado Michael.

* * *

Tragó saliva al estar a nada de abrir la enorme puerta de cristal del hospital. Apenas dio un paso y ya sentía el fuerte olor a enfermedad, sangre, medicina y muerte. Odiaba ver las paredes blancas y los largos pasillos que parecían no tener fin.

Comenzó a sentir calor, por lo que se quitó su abrigo y caminó. Ignorar a todos las personas ahí era fácil, ella solo iba concentrada en encontrar a sus amigos y saber de Yamato. El viaje al hospital había sido eterno, cada minuto que pasaba y no sabía nada del rubio era más agonizante que el anterior.

Su alma pendía de un hilo. Los pasos que daban eran cada vez más cortos, no estaba segura si aguantaría más tiempo… el hueco en su estómago cada vez se hacía más profundo y qué decir del ambiente, no fluía el aire. Se sentía sofocada.

Y ahí los divisó. Al final del pasillo estaban sus amigos y los papás de Yamato. Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, al ver el rostro serio y preocupado de todos. Tai estaba recargado al hombro de Sora. Tk siendo consolado por Kari. Incluso los padres de Matt se daban consuelo.

Koushiro estaba recargado en la pared, viendo absolutamente nada. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

Algo se remolió en su interior. Se acercó. Los ojos chocolate de Tai la miraron cuando se puso enfrente de él. Inmediatamente el moreno se paró y la fundió en un abrazo que la hizo colapsar, sus piernas temblaron y el abrigo que llevaba en sus manos cayó al suelo.

No. No.

Eso no le gustaba. Cerró sus ojos. —¿Cómo está? —vio al moreno. Sora se levantó y la miró con compasión.

—Lo asaltaron —susurró.

El mundo giraba lento, a sus pulmones les costaba respirar. Comenzó a temblar.

—¿Cómo está? —repitió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Luego los abrió y los vio con reproche. ¿Por qué todos la observaban con pena y lástima?

—Grave.

No. No.

No Yamato. Él no.

—Una pareja lo encontró solo en un callejón —habló Tai al ritmo que retenía las lágrimas —él solo sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado sin recibir ayuda.

Mimi abrió los ojos y quiso decir algo, mas no pudo. Imaginarse a Yamato en un oscuro callejón, golpeado y herido de muerte le partía el corazón. Si cerraba sus ojos podía imaginárselo tirado en el sucio suelo, semi- inconsciente, con sus ojos casi en blanco, con sus manos ensangrentadas, su respiración entrecortada.

Dios… Todo era doloroso —mucho—.

Solo Yamato sabía lo agonizante que fue no recibir ayuda y estarse desangrando.

No. No.

Sora la tomó del brazo e hizo una seña para que mirara hacia atrás. Jou se acercaba con su bata blanca.

El superior suspiró. Él solo era un interno, que le había rogado a su residente poder hablar con la familia de su amigo y poder explicarles con un poco más de tacto el estado del rubio.

Todos lo rodeaban, esperando atentos a que dijera algo.

—Tiene un par de costillas rotas y golpes en el rostro —hizo una pausa mientras alternaba su vista entre Natsuko e Hiroaki —por fortuna su cerebro no tiene daño. Pero… —otra pausa ¿cómo explicar en términos adecuados para que todos le entendieran?

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Natsuko con frialdad; le recordó tanto a Yamato.

—La puñalada fue tan profunda que alcanzó a perforar su bazo —soltó en tono serio.

No supo más. Su mundo por segunda vez dejó de girar. Oh sí, la vida da vueltas y vuelta hasta presentarte el escenario al que juraste no volver a caer. Las palabras castigan y todo se regresa. Era un castigo para ella; mientras la culpa la carcome y la vida pasa burlándose de ella, Matt se está muriendo.

Ella solo quiere regresar el tiempo y no decir todo lo malo que hizo.

Vio que Takeru se alejó con el superior y mejor optó por alejarse del resto. No podía sacarse la imagen de Matt en el callejón _«¿Qué hacía pasando por un callejón?». S_ u alma estaba partida en mil pedazos. Imaginaba a Matt siendo golpeado, apuñalado, gritando por ayuda que nunca llegó, sintiendo el líquido rojo y caliente que sale de su herida y soportando el olor a hierro solo. Completamente solo.

 _«¿Habrá pensado en ella?_ »

Pensó y quiso reír. Ridícula y egoísta; por eso la vida se burla cruelmente de ella.

* * *

 **#**

 **Agradezco sus bellos comentarios.**

 **Taishou:** jeje aquí tienes más (?) Gracias por comentar. **Lulu:** No, el pitido no la mató (no soy tan mala) pero significó que tuviera cuidado. **Lu:** ya te conté todo pero espero que esta actualización te anime y me atreveré a escribir el fic que me pediste de Natsuko vs Mimi XD. **Len, my dear sora:** sí, la lenta eres tú. Para que luego no me digas cosas de que solo ando con FT (por cierto, debo escribir lo que te prometí hace dos semanas XDDD besos) **, eleer:** le seguí XD gracias por comentar. **Mafeback:** son muchas preguntas que se irán aclarando con el pase de los capítulos muajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **Y a ti que agregaste a tus favoritos, también gracias.**


	3. Salto al pasado 1

**Notas de autor:** Aquí la tercera entrega del fic, agradezco sus comentarios, follows y fav. Abajo agradeceré personalmente. De este capítulo a no sé cuántos, viajaremos al pasado para mostrar lo qué fue la relación de Yama y Mimi. No sé si quedarme estacionada ahí o, volver en el tiempo. Después lo pensaré con más calma.

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Then you love me  
Capítulo III: Salto al pasado  
Parte I**

* * *

Está fuera del hospital, no importa que el frío golpee su pequeño cuerpo y cale sus huesos. En ese frío y solitario lugar se siente menos pesada y con más libertad de sacar el llanto impreso de dolor.

Frente a un largo pasillo, achica sus ojos al recordar que ya había estado ahí ―en ese hospital y en ese rincón―, pero en un escenario completamente distinto, pero con un mismo protagonista ―Matt―.

«Maldito idiota, imán de hospitales».

 _Hace cinco años ella había estado acompañando al rubio._

 _Ella tenía diecisiete años y él dieciocho. Matt, harto del olor a enfermedad y de no tener noticias sobre el estado de su mamá prefirió salir corriendo de la sala de espera para poder sentarse, con las piernas estiradas y su espalda recargada en la pared trasera de ese hospital._

 _Fumando totalmente preocupado, aunque no quería mostrarlo. Era evidente que quería estar solo para relajarse a su manera. Además porque era parte de él aparentar fortaleza y esconder sus debilidades, para no permitir que lo lastimaran._

 _Ella y el resto de sus amigos había corrido al hospital, al enterarse por Takeru, que su madre había sufrido un accidente._

 _Al llegar solo miraron al rubio menor sentado a un lado de su padre, esperando con cierta impaciencia lo que el doctor tenía que decirles acerca de la señora Natsuko. Cuando supieron el diagnóstico sintió el pequeño impulso de salir corriendo a buscar a Yamato, ella ya tenía una idea de dónde encontrarlo._

 _Cuando vio la cabellera rubia sonrió y se acercó hasta él, flexionó sus rodillas justo al quedarle enfrente._

 _—_ _¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó atrayendo la mirada azulada de Matt, la cual tenía un tono oscuro en ella, era por la preocupación —tu madre está bien —sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba su rostro, el rubio aprovechó para apoyar su mejilla en la palma de su mano —solo tiene un brazo fracturado y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, se quedará esta noche en observación._

 _Soltó aire con alivio, se alegraba que la caída de su madre en el tren no sea nada grave. Ahora prefirió dedicarse a verla. Aún tenía su mejilla apoyada en el la suave y delicada mano de la castaña. Intercambiaron miradas un largo tiempo, era ilógico pero en verdad pasaba, que con los dulces ojos de Mimi y esa forma tan peculiar de mirado a él, le hacían sentirse bien, a salvo, seguro y hasta feliz._

 _Sin dudas, estar en la parte trasera del hospital fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió. Así podía tomar la mano libre de la castaña y jalarla hasta él. Obligarla a que sus rodillas rodearan sus piernas y que ella se sentarla sobre su regazo y unir sus labios a los de ella. Porque si sus miradas le hacían feliz, sus besos eran de otra dimensión._

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, alzó la mirada y vio a Sora extendiendo su brazo para pasarle el abrigo que hace rato había dejado tirado en el pasillo.

—Abrígate —sonrío comprensiva —a Yamato no le gustara verte enferma.

Obedeció rápidamente. Salió de sus cálidos recuerdos para volver, nuevamente, a ese frío y crudo hospital.

—Se va a poner bien.

Quiso sonar alentadora. Quiso transmitir esperanza, pero inclusive ella tenía miedo de lo delicada de las cosas; no hay un libro en dónde te expliquen qué hacer cuando tu amigo se está muriendo, pero sí hay muchos consejos que te dicen que lo último que se pierde es la fe y que se tiene que ser fuerte. Y, caray, se niega a perder a un amigo así —tan pronto y tan repentinamente—. Y, sabe que en ese momento la más fuerte de las dos es ella y le queda transmitirle fuerza a Mimi —porque ella lo haría si las cosas fueran al revés—. Además, confía en Yamato, solo queda confiar y tener fe en que se recuperará pronto.

Ciertamente, esas palabras no le decían casi nada —sabe que van con buenas intenciones—, pero sus malditas culpas las opacan. Porque en los momentos trágicos, Mimi se culpa y no acepta salvación. Pero aún con su dolor, quiso ser amable y agradecer las preocupaciones que ha causado.

Mala idea. Mordió su labio inferior al ver que Sora había puesto ESA mirada, esa mirada de preocupación que daba el paso a averiguar qué más estaba en el fondo de su alma. Esa era el don de la pelirroja, exponer a las personas con tan solo verlas.

Sora sabe o se imagina que sufre por la historia que escribieron juntos y porque en el fondo lo sigue estimando —son humanos, eran amigos y luego fueron más. Es normal preocuparse—. Pero ella ignora la otra cara de la moneda: la mala y la retorcida.

Oh, pobre Sora que se acerca pensando que es buena, cuando en realidad es la antagónica.

Insiste para tener respuesta.

Sí, sí… ella tenía más que qué decir. —Es…es mi cul-culpa.

Lo confesó directo y eso no le quitó el peso de encima.

Sora abrió los ojos a la par que recibía a la destrozada Mimi en sus brazos que lloraba a pecho abierto, temblaba y cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

Lloraba porque lo había entendido. Si Yamato andaba solo por la calle fue porque ella lo corrió de su antiguo departamento ―que todavía conservaba su familia―. Si hubiese actuado de otra manera, él no hubiese sufrido nada. Era su culpa.

—Mimi, pero cómo… tú no te imaginabas lo que iba a pasar, ni siquiera el mismo Matt se lo imaginaba, esas cosas pasan.

La castaña negó.

—Él… él fue a verme —se alejó un poco de ella, quería que la pelirroja viera su rostro y adivinara todo, así ella se salvaba de hablar.

—¿Y? —arqueó una ceja —tú no lo asaltaste y ni tampoco provocaste. No te sientas mal.

—No lo entiendes… —chilló y pataleó como niña de cinco años, estaba dispuesta a asumir toda la culpa —¡Es mi culpa! Si yo no… yo no… —ni siquiera era capaz de decir.

Calló y miró largamente a su amiga. —¿Qué pasó?

Llenó de aire sus pulmones decidida a soltar todo lo que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho y no la dejaba estar en paz.

 _Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando un ruido la despertó. Se supone que su sueño es pesado y a esa hora era casi imposible que sintiera o escuchara algo, pero ese algo venía de más adentro._

 _No solo eran los gritos del rubio y la desesperación que imprimía en cada golpe que le daba a la puerta. No, había algo dentro de ella que le alteró casi toda la noche; tardó en conciliar el sueño y cuando lograba dormir era por escasos minutos._

 _—_ _¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! —gritó con agresividad. Ella lo supo; estaba ebrio —¡SÉ QUÉ ESTÁS AHÍ, MIMI!_

 _Caminó apresuradamente a la puerta, no muy segura de qué hacer. Era cuestión de minutos para que seguridad sacara al rubio por las quejas de sus vecinos, pero si eso pasaba ¿Qué iba a ser de él? Estaba demasiado ebrio, podían atropellarlo o llevárselo preso…_

 _—_ _Mimiii, por favor —ahora no gritaba, pero parecía que se estaba muriendo._

 _Y no lo pensó más y la abrió, casi le cae encima ya que éste no esperaba que la puerta se abriera tan de repente y en su estado, era normal perder el equilibro. Dio tres torpes pasos, tambaleándose, y aferrándose a lo más cercano para no caer._

 _Y era ella. Los hombros de la castaña. Él estaba sujeto a ella._

 _—_ _No te cases por favor… —y la abrazó, dejándola paralizada por la petición y por el tono de su voz —por favor no te cases, no te cases. Yo te amo._

* * *

 **Lo dejaré aquí porque es casi lo último que tengo escrito y necesito bases para actualizar pronto. Procuraré escribir cada dos semanas —actualizaré este, luego otro, luego este y así—. Bien, doy pinceladas de lo que se avecina, ya saben por qué Mimi se siente culpable, ahora queda pendiente la conversación que ambos tuvieron antes del asalto.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios de:**

 _ **Leeeeeen,** me dejaste en visto y no escribí más (?) sé que Matt muriéndose es raro e_e pero es necesario, a todos les puede pasar, más si van borrachos por la calle con el corazón partido (?) xD. Traté de hacer este capítulo más largo, pero fracasé. ¡Soy floja!, **Alita,** pasa saber sobre el futuro de Yamato, nos queda rato (?) ¡Viva el drama!, **Mafe** aquí se aclara tu duda (?) le atinaste (?) XDD y **Shessik:** ya continúe :D_

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**


	4. Salto al pasado 2

**Notas de autor:** Siento muchísimo el retraso. Pero me he propuesto sacar todo los mimatos que tengo abandonados, perdónenme… me he centrado tanto en Fairy Tail que descuidé mis fics y mi amado fandom digimonezco, pero ya… año nuevo, vida nueva. Propósitos nuevos y vamos a actualizar T-O-D-O-S los fics de digimon a escribir DOS nuevos, tengo dos proyectos que serán one-shot. xDD

 _Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

 **Then you love me  
Capítulo IV: Salto al pasado  
Parte II**

* * *

 _[...]_ Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando un ruido la despertó. Se supone que su sueño es pesado y a esa hora era casi imposible que sintiera o escuchara algo, pero ese algo venía de más adentro.

No solo eran los gritos del rubio y la desesperación que imprimía en cada golpe que le daba a la puerta. No, había algo dentro de ella que le alteró casi toda la noche; tardó en conciliar el sueño y cuando lograba dormir era por escasos minutos.

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! —gritó con agresividad. Ella lo supo; estaba ebrio —¡SÉ QUÉ ESTÁS AHÍ, MIMI!

Caminó apresuradamente a la puerta, no muy segura de qué hacer. Era cuestión de minutos para que seguridad sacara al rubio por las quejas de sus vecinos, pero si eso pasaba ¿Qué iba a ser de él? Estaba demasiado ebrio, podían atropellarlo o llevárselo preso…

—Mimiii, por favor —ahora no gritaba, pero parecía que se estaba muriendo.

Y no lo pensó más y la abrió, casi le cae encima el rubio, ya que éste no esperaba que la puerta se abriera tan de repente y en su estado, era normal perder el equilibro. Dio tres torpes pasos, tambaleándose, y aferrándose a lo más cercano para no caer.

Y era ella. Los hombros de la castaña. Él estaba sujeto a ella.

—No te cases por favor… —y la abrazó, dejándola paralizada por la petición y por el tono de su voz —por favor no te cases, no te cases. Yo te amo.

Abrió los ojos ante el impacto que causó esa declaración.

No se movió, no dijo nada. Estaba tan confundida y totalmente enternecida, era como si su cerebro hubiese hecho corto circuito y ahora estaba completamente anclada al suelo sin ser capaz ni siquiera de balbucear algún monosílabo.

Si tan solo ese te amo hubiese aparecido años atrás, antes de que ella estuviera comprometida, antes de todo esto… ¡Ella hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible porque esas dos palabras se escaparan de los labios del rubio!

¡No!

Se apartó del cuerpo del rubio y lo vio con odio y resentimiento. No tenía ningún derecho en venir a arruinar su vida, a alterarla. Caminó y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Están enojadas —alzó su mano para señalar a una de las tres Mimis que estaba viendo en ese momento —sé qué hacer para quitar el enojo —lo dijo de manera sugerente, haciendo rabiar a Mimi, a la única.

Hombres, definitivamente se habían quedado atrás en la escala de la evolución. Eran todos unos cazadores.

—Estás muy borracho, te preparé un café.

Consideró que tirarle, literalmente, un balde de agua fría sería de gran ayuda. Pero no era tan mala como para hacerle eso, por más coraje que tuviese contra él.

Entró a la cocina, agarró la vieja cafetera y la llenó de agua. El rubio la siguió, a como pudo, pero lo hizo.

—¿Pretendías irte sin decirme nada?

¿Por qué estando tan borracho hablaba tan bien y decía cosas con coherencia? ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos con dureza a la par que ponía la cafetera sobre la lumbre de la estufa.

—¿Por qué él? ¡ES UN IDIOTA! —gritó nuevamente —¡NO PUEDES CASARTE CON ÉL! —estaba desesperado.

Suspiró y siguió dándole la espalda al rubio.

Reinó el silencio bastante rato. El agua comenzó a hervir y Mimi apagó la estufa, tomó una taza y secó las traviesas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Después hizo lo necesario para preparar el café, así lograba escapar de la realidad.

—Ya está el café —dijo pasando por un lado del rubio, a sabiendas que iría tras ella.

—¡Mierda! —dejó caer la taza de café sobre la mesita —¡Está hirviendo! —no sentía la lengua.

Mimi río. —Te lo mereces.

Bebió lentamente el líquido que contenía la taza. Poco a poco los estragos causados por el alcohol fueron aminorándose.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz áspera. Se sentía dolido.

—¿Ah? —vaciló Mimi, que estaba sentada frente a él con una de sus mejillas apoyada en la palma de su mano.

—¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué te vas a casar con Michael?

Sentía la penetrante mirada del rubio sobre ella.

—Porque nos queremos —le dijo con firmeza, vio como Matt tensaba la mandíbula.

—Pero… pero, ¿Y nosotros?

—¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros? —preguntó con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios —¡No me hagas reír, Matt! Entre nosotros no hay nada.

El rubio se tambaleó al caminar hacia ella. —Eso no es cierto.

Mimi desvió la mirada. No quería verlo, él la conocía perfecto y por eso le odiaba —más el rencor que le tenía guardado en el fondo de su alma—, no era justo, ella no era así pero Yamato la había roto.

—Mírame —pidió casi llorando.

No, no podía ser débil ante él y ante su hilo de voz. Ella se iba a casar, ella eligió a Michael, no a él.

—Mimi.

Ese tono. Cerró los ojos, queriendo escapar de su realidad.

—Por favor.

Él nunca decía por favor. Nunca y menos en tono de súplica. ¡Se estaba rebajando! Ah, pero que decía: es lo menos que podía decir. Eso no era nada a comparación de lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Estaba demasiado cerca, ya parado frente a ella. La castaña decidió verlo: alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Con su azulado mirar logró taladrarla, sus ojos se miraban vidriosos y más claros, no sabía si atribuir eso al alcohol o a la sinceridad de sus palabras. Aunque, siempre había escuchado decir que los borrachos siempre decían la verdad… ese matiz podía ser por una mezcla de ambos y dudó. La cercanía la estaba alterando.

—Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho, Yamato —dijo con calma.

—Lo sé.

Lo vio cerrar sus ojos.

Sintió el arrepentimiento de sus escasas palabras.

—No puedes casarte.

Lo tomó un desafío. —¿Por qué no? —él no era nadie para querer mandarla o exigirle nada. ¡JA! Como si un compromiso fuese un chiste.

—No puedo dejar que te cases —compuso —no puedo perderte… no otra vez.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Quién te crees para alterar mi vida así!? —explotó. A lo mejor era una estúpida al ponerse así con un borracho, pero el cólera la controlaba.

Odiaba que se sintiera con poderes sobre ella. Quizás en el pasado sí los tuvo, pero él mismo se cegó al creerla asegurada y terminó por perderla.

En un impulso se puso de pie y encaró al rubio. Su mirada era severa y la forma en que tenía arrugada la frente, demostraba su enojo. Este aprovechó la cercanía y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo.

—Suéltame.

Pero no la escuchó y terminó por desaparecer la distancia entre los rostros de ambos. Yamato juntó sus labios con los de Mimi, ella trató de alejarlo de ella y gracias a la borrachera que traía encima, logró salir victoriosa rápido. Lo empujó para separarse y luego de eso, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

—¡No pretendas hacer eso, Yamato! —las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos —¡NO! ¡No voy a caer! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no te quiero! ¡Yo elegí a Michael sobre ti! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho! —escupió con veneno.

El rubio aún tenía el rostro girado. Iba a hablar, pero ella no lo dejó.

—Vete. No quiero saber nada de ti —lo empujó y lo hizo retroceder. Iban a trompicones —¡Lárgate!

Porque ella mañana se va y no lo va a volver a ver.

Habían vivido tantos años mal, que estar peor no iba a hacer diferencia.

Logró sacarlo sin problemas. Él, no puso resistencia.

No le importó que apenas podía andar.

No quería verlo. Le hacía daño.

Era destructivo.

Pero claro, ella no sabía y menos se imaginaba las consecuencias de sus impulsos _[…]_

* * *

—No había forma de que te imaginarse que eso pasaría —Sora la abrazaba y la consolaba como una madre. Acarició su cabello mientras repetía sus palabras —los accidentes pasan, ni el mismo Yamato lo esperaba.

—Pero yo… yo fui demasiado inhumana con él —sollozó en el hombre de su amiga.

Pensar que pudo haberlo dejado en su casa, si hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, él no estuviera ahí. Si no lo hubiera corrido borracho, si hubiera esperado poco, si ella hubiera dejado el orgullo atrás, si se hubiera olvidado de resentimientos, si hubiese sido paciente.

Ya nada importaba.

—Con un minuto más o menos… ¿todo hubiese cambiado? —preguntó. Sabía bien que la estaba atormentando —nadie puede saberlo.

—No quiero que le pase nada, Sora.

—Ten fe. Yamato es fuerte y terco y… si él está dispuesto a luchar por ti, no te va a dejar.

Mimi se separó de ella para verla. Ambas estaban llorando, la pelirroja le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Tú crees?

Asintió.

Mimi sintió que las esperanzas renacían en ella.

—En estos momentos debe sentir que todos estamos con él. ¿No crees?

Secó sus lágrimas. —Sí —afirmó débil.

—Por la conversación que tuvieron, no llegaron nada —Sora sentía que si hablaba de Yamato y su forma de ser, su castaña amiga ganaba fuerza —tú lo conoces mejor, ¿Qué haría él ante eso? Piensa, si nada hubiese pasado, ¿él que hubiera hecho después?

—Buscarme —respondió sincera.

Ella creía que se lo iba a encontrar en el aeropuerto, de no haberle quedado las cosas claras. Ella no quería verlo y agradeció no encontrarlo, pero esa llamada cambió su vida para siempre.

—Esto es un obstáculo.

—Tengo que ser fuerte.

Sora la vio y asintió.

—Por él, también.

—¿Volvemos? —invitó y señaló el hospital.

—Sí.

Mimi no pensaba en volver con él. Pensaba en cerrar ese ciclo bien, con él.

Eso le había demostrado lo importante que es Yamato para ella. No pensaba ni en Michael y ni en su boda, solo quería que el rubio Ishida se recuperara —que agarrara fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, Sora afirmaba que sería de lo pendiente entre ellos—. No importaba de donde, pero que volviera.

Ella lo conocía, sabía que era terco. Y por cómo se presentó en la noche; exponiendo sus sentimientos, cosa que jamás hacía, era por algo. Él sacaría fuerza de eso. A ella le quedaba estar ahí y transmitirle fuerza con todo su corazón.

* * *

 **Me quedó cortó de nuevo.**

 **Volví xDDD Por cierto, lo que está entre "[...]" es un flashback, pero como no quise ponerlo todo en cursiva, recurrí a lo otro. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Tai y escenas de cómo era la relación Yama y Mimi en el pasado. Estos capítulos solo han sido introducción, los otros serán más largos... Alternaré flashback/condición de Yama...**

 **Por cierto, quizás sea confusa la actitud de Mimi (?) xD Trataré de justificarla mejor a la próxima.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**


	5. Amistad

**Notas de autor:** ¡PARDON! Bueno, en realidad no tengo perdón de Dios y ni del diablo ―coffcoffIsachancoffcoff―, pero el hijo perdido siempre tiene que volver a sus orígenes. En realidad, mi principal conflicto con esta historia es que no la tengo bien planeada, pero la continuaré hasta el final, así pasen 100 años. Tendrá fin, tengan fe y esperanza nuestra. xDD Que los dramas no se me dan, C: pero el pingüino se esfuerza.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Then you love me  
Capítulo V: Amistad**

* * *

―¿Alguna novedad?

Taichi parece en otro mundo. En cuerpo está ahí con ellas; el moreno está sentado en una silla, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y su vista clavada en la nada. Sus ojos lucen apagados, sin vida. Y su mente, apenas él sabe en qué rincón del infierno se encuentra.

Parece no oír el llamado de la pelirroja. ―Taichi ―susurra despacio y se sienta a su lado. Con cuidado toca el brazo del moreno para hacer volver su mente, para atraer su atención y poder decirle algo que lo consuele. Los ojos chocolate se encuentran con los de color ámba y rehúye de la realidad.

Menea su cabeza de un lado a otro y carraspea su garganta. La siente seca. En su vida, se había sentido tan cansado ―ni en sus buenos tiempos, donde jugaba fútbol casi todo el día.

―No ―responde ―Takeru está donando su sangre, sus padres e Hikari fueron con él, Kou fue por un café y va a comunicarse con el resto de los chicos ―Mimi escucha las palabras del moreno y piensa que éste sigue en su propio mundo. Todo lo dice de una manera tan mecánica, que hasta puede jurar que ese no es su amigo. Duele verlo así.

La castaña suspira. Aún tiene miedo por Yamato, pero se siente más tranquila. Se sienta al otro extremo de Taichi y le cuesta un poco animarse a darle consuelo, hasta le parece idiota querer hacerlo. Ella también resiente mucho, y con eso no quiere decir que los demás no, la condición del rubio.

La pelirroja se percata de los intentos de Mimi y se levanta de su asiento, buscando darle un momento a solas a los dos. Sabe, que necesitan hablar. ―Iré por café, ¿quieren algo? ―ambos niegan al mismo tiempo. Por un segundo considera que era una mala idea dejarlos solos para que hablaran ―bueno, les traeré de vainilla a los dos.

Ninguno responde, no tienen ganas y saben que a Sora, nadie le gana. Se quedan en silencio y solamente resuenan los pasos que indican que la pelirroja se aleja de los dos y los deja solos. Ambos, mantienen la vista en frente y comparten el mismo mundo de sufrimiento.

―Le dije a Yamato que te casarías con Michael ―confiesa inesperadamente. Solo quiere hablar para liberar su culpa. Desde que se enteró que su amigo estaba en esas condiciones, no había pasado ni un solo momento en el que no se culpara por su condición.

La toma por sorpresa y se gira hasta él. El moreno aún tiene su vista hacia enfrente. ―¿Por qué? ―¿Por qué se lo dijo? Quizás si se hubiera enterado después, ya que estuviera casada, como lo planeaba… nada hubiera pasado.

―Porque es mi amigo. Merecía saberlo.

Aprieta los ojos y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla, se siente mareada y con un punzante dolor en la cabeza.

Si Yamato no se hubiera enterado, podría estar bien.

Y ella estaría en ese avión, con su vida aparentemente tranquila.

Lo hubiera dejado todo atrás: porque ella se iba a casar con Michael y sería feliz.

―Te pedí que no lo hicieras ―y no solo a él, se lo pidió a todos. Incluso a Takeru.

Taichi sabía algo y ese algo es que no podía permitir que su mejor amigo no se enterara de la situación del "amor de su vida", que aunque el rubio se empeñara en negarlo o en hacer que no le importaba, sabía que le dolía.

Haber perdido a Mimi Tachikawa, le dolió y le seguiría doliendo siempre. Él era su amigo, quizás no fue el hombro donde se recargó a llorar, pero fue su compañero de "borracheras" y el más apegado a él, en esa separación.

Yamato había cambiado. No pudo con sus demonios y se echó, más aún, a la perdición; bebía más y salía, sin involucrarse, con tanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente.

Solo una vez había abierto su corazón a él y le confesó que no quiso atarla a él y por eso la había dejado ir… Y aún recordaba el dolor de sus palabras, como si le calcinaran la garganta.

Ahora, que la castaña estaba de regreso con la novedad de su vida y excluyendo a Yamato en todo, su lealtad como mejor amigo le impulsaron a decirle. Aunque Mimi se los hubiera pedido a todos, él no podía guardarle el secreto: su pecho no era bodega.

Era su amiga, sí. Pero él también lo era.

Su lealtad y código se lo decían.

Por lo que escribió un mensaje de texto… una forma cobarde, pero desesperada.

 _"Mimi está de regreso en Japón. Ya lo sabes ¿no?, pero lo que no sabes es que viene acompañada de Michael y dice que se va a casar con él. Mira, en todos estos años no me he metido en su relación y he respetado tu silencio. Pero, como amigo, sé que sufres. Yo cumplí con decírtelo, tú sabes lo que haces"._

Eso había sido dos días antes del regreso de Mimi a New York.

Un día antes del asalto que sufrió el moreno.

Y ahora, la culpa los atormenta y no los deja en paz, desde ese momento. Se arrepiente de no haberlo dicho en persona, de no buscarlo para ayudarlo. Él, le soltó una bomba y lo dejó a su suerte.

Fue su error.

Y, carga con la culpa y el remordimiento.

―Fue a verme ―dice. Entendiendo el punto de Taichi; se sentía culpable.

―Lo sé…

Abre los ojos por la sorpresa. Las manos del moreno tiemblan y con torpeza desbloquea la pantalla de su celular para mostrarle algo a la castaña… Estira su brazo y le extiende el móvil.

Las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos y reprime un grito de dolor. Cubre su boca con una mano y con la otra sostiene el teléfono de Taichi. Sus ojos no pueden creer lo que están leyendo.

Es un mensaje de Yamato. Enviado poco antes, supone, de su asalto. Poco después de haberlo corrido de su casa.

 _"La perdí"_

―Es mi culpa.

* * *

―¿Cómo está Takeru? ―pregunta la pelirroja al ver como Hikari se acerca a ellos.

―Dentro de lo que cabe. Está bien ―responde y se dedica a ver los rostros de sus amigos. Sora está estoica y parece ser la más fuerte del grupo, Izzy analiza todo para darles razones lógicas a los demás de porqué Yamato se recuperará… en cambio su hermano y Mimi, están mal ―preocupado por Yamato. No nos han dicho nada, sus padres se quedaron con él.

Sora asiente y guarda silencio.

―Salí a comer algo. ¿Ya comieron?

Todos niegan con un poco de indignación; es obvio, nadie tiene a tener hambre. Esa necesidad pasa a segundo término, ahora lo único que importa era Yamato.

―Debemos comer algo. Estar fuertes para él.

Se pregunta que cómo es posible que ella, siendo la más pequeña del grupo, sonara tan madura y luciera fuerte. Taichi, envidia a su hermana pequeña por unos momentos.

―He insistido en eso ―habla Sora ―pero no me hacen caso.

Harto de las insistencias, decide hablar. ―No me voy a mover de aquí, hasta que sepa algo.

―Bueno, yo tampoco lo haré ―la pelirroja se acomoda y desafía al moreno con la mirada.

Hikari suelta aire por la boca y decide que los acompañará. ―No entiendo muchas cosas ―relata ―no me explico cómo pudo pasar esto. No comprendo las circunstancias.

Mimi agacha la cabeza y apuña sus manos. Aprieta la tela de su pantalón; se siente cobardemente señalada. Ella es la culpable, no Taichi, no Yamato. ¡Es ella! Ahora más que nunca lo sabe.

―No tiene caso pensar en eso. Cuando Yamato despierte, nos contara todo.

El moreno aprieta la mandíbula. Sora lo siente tenso y frota su espalda para relajarlo.

―¿Yamato te buscó, Mimi? ―Koushiro se atreve a enfrentarla. La castaña alza su cabeza y ve directo a los ojos a su amigo, de inmediato comienza a llorar y muerde su labio inferior para contener las lágrimas.

Ante la nula respuesta y el incómodo silencio, se disculpa por su imprudencia. Mimi no necesita responder directamente ―su rostro lo dice todo.

El rubio fue a buscarla.

―No busquemos culpables.

―¡Nadie lo es! ―el pelirrojo alza la voz. No quiso señalarla, menos hacerla sentir peor. Es su ser está buscar respuesta a todo para consolarse y dar un argumento sólido de por qué las cosas buenas van a pasar.

―Mimi…

Ante la tensión del grupo de amigos, una voz resuena. Todos voltean a ver dónde proviene y se encuentran con Michael, de pie y aparentemente confundido por todo. Sus ojos exigen respuesta y a la vez presionan a la castaña.

Él no había creído en nada. Pero, había descubierto que era verdad; algo malo había pasado.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? ―por instinto y preocupación, se acerca a ella. Se inclina y le toca el hombro, Mimi se remueve inmediatamente al sentir el contacto… le quema, no quiere verlo.

Traga saliva y se aleja.

―¿Yamato está bien? ―vuelve a preguntar.

Nadie le contesta. Tiene dos miradas furiosas puestas en él. Un pelirrojo se levanta de su asiento y empieza a hablar: ―Aún no sabemos, lo están operando ―responde, más por cordialidad que por nada ―ahora, esperamos noticias sobre él.

Trata de ser lo más prudente y no revelar más. Michael, siente que sale sobrando ahí. Su mirada se centra en Mimi.

―Deberías hablar con él, Mimi ―la maternal voz de Sora, trata de aconsejarla ―bien ―subraya su última palabra.

Rueda los ojos con fastidio y se levanta de su asiento, pero antes de caminar hasta el rubio le hace prometerle a sus amigos que le avisen sobre cualquier novedad. No tiene planeado pasar mucho tiempo con Michael, pero por si las dudas prefiere estar informada de las cosas.

Pasa por un lado de él, sin verlo y sin hablarle nada. Voltea para ver hacia donde se dirige y antes de seguirla, vuelve la vista hacia los chicos.

―Espero que se mejore ―comenta.

Taichi deja caer sus manos y sonríe con ironía. Obvio miente, no siente nada. Le da igual si Yamato está bien o está mal y es mejor para él que no esté.

Sora le sonríe con amabilidad. ―Gracias.

Michael asiente y da la media vuelta para seguir a la castaña.

Lo ve desaparecer y suspira con alivio. No tiene nada en contra de él, al contrario, le agradece que haya hecho feliz a su amiga (o que eso intente). Lo que no puede perdonarle es el hecho de fingir preocupación y mentir acerca de sus buenos deseos. Que quizás, son ciertos, pero en esa circunstancia no le cree nada de nada.

Michael fue a imponerse. A hacerse presente y quien le ha dado ese privilegio es: Yamato. ¿Quién más? Sonríe con amargura al darse cuenta. ¿Cómo defenderlo?

Yamato es el único culpable de que Mimi haya decidido irse con otro. Él es la causante por la cual, prefiere a Michael. Sabe la clase de persona que es su amigo y todo lo que ha sufrido a causa de eso, del camino que eligió y egoístamente obligó tomar a la castaña.

Ha sido testigo de sus altibajos. De su cambio de personalidad y de su inestabilidad. Durante años, por respeto a su amistad, fue se quedó con los brazos cruzados y viendo como los demonios lo consumían. Que Yamato siempre fue una persona difícil, y en esos momentos sigue siendo un dolor en el trasero. Siempre se las da de rudo y el fuerte, el invencible que nada y ni nadie puede afectar, el que no deja pasar a nadie, el que se siente incómodo con las preguntas de preocupación por su estado, pero al final todos saben que es un corderito que se disfraza de lobo por protección.

Todos sabían de su error y nadie se lo hizo ver. Él no dejaba que se metieran.

Y si lo viera ahora, estaba seguro que se burlaría y le daría un puñetazo ―Yamato Ishida no deja que nadie se preocupe por él. Es patético.

Pero esta vez lo siente, no va a dejar que se vuelva a equivocar. Una vez estuvo bien, pero ahora no va a dejar que su nivel de estupidez acabe con su vida.

* * *

La severa mirada de Mimi se clava en él, como si le lanzara dagas. Lo comprende; Yamato es importante para ella. Le guste o no, forma parte de su vida.

―Lo siento.

Habla sinceramente. Él no le desea el mal a nadie, y menos ahora que sabe cuánto la afecta. No se mueve, no le dice nada, solo lo ve y el odio persiste en su mirada. Se escapa de ese coraje y se voltea a otro lado, no muy seguro de seguir ahí.

La castaña suelta aire por la boca y niega lentamente. ¿Qué está haciendo? Michael no merece que desquite el coraje que siente contra ella misma, con él.

―Discúlpame, por favor ―solloza, pero trata de contenerse ―esto es demasiado difícil ―no puede más y llora frente a él.

Asiente y se acerca a abrazarla. ―No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Por un momento la abraza y se dedica a consolarla, acaricia su espalda y Mimi se acurruca en su pecho para ahogar el llanto. ―¿Necesitas algo? ―dice separándose de ella. Sostiene su rostro con delicadeza y espera una respuesta.

Ella niega.

―Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que sepa que _Yama_ está bien ―achica los ojos. _Yama,_ ahora es _Yama_. Lo escucha desagradable, pero no lo manifiesta.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Lo ve con pena. Él sabe la respuesta: no.

―Somos demasiados aquí…

―No, no me digas nada. Está bien ―esboza una noble sonrisa ―lo comprendo, pero prométeme que me vas a llamar por cualquier cosa.

―Gracias ―lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo que lo dice todo.

―No tienes por qué.

Cuando Michael se va, lo hace con muchas dudas: ¿La habrá perdido?, ¿Si quiera fue suya? Él comprende su preocupación, entiende que es una persona buena que daría todo por sus amigos y como sea, el rubio sigue siendo su amigo, fue su novio, sin duda es una pieza invaluable en su vida. Todos esos factores son comprensibles.

Pero el mar sabor sigue instalado en su garganta y siente una pizca de celos. Ese _Yama,_ significa algo más. Mimi solía llamarlo así cuando fueron novios, incluso el tiempo posterior a su relación, le seguía nombrando así… La palabra es especia, para los dos.

 _Yama_ es el recuerdo de su amor.

 _Yamato_ es la forma de demostrar que le había dicho adiós.

Y _Yama_ , ha vuelto, haciéndolo sentir estúpidamente inhumano y amenazado.

.

―Es buen hombre…

Escucha la voz detrás de ella y da un respingo. En primera, porque su vista estaba clavada en la espalda de Michael, quien se alejaba cada vez más de ella. En segunda, porque creyó estar sola y en tercera, ¿En serio Taichi los miraba?

―Taichi… ―susurra y se da la vuelta hacia él ―¿Cómo está? ¿Hubo noticias? ―cuestiona desesperada. Habían prometido mandarle a alguien si es que pasaba algo y que precisamente, fuera él…

El moreno niega y se acerca a ella. Se siente acabado.

Asiente y aprieta sus labios. ―¿Tú, cómo estás? ―se atreve a preguntar después.

―Mejor que él.

Ladea su boca y se quedan callados viendo a doctores ir y venir, enfermeras paseando pacientes o familiares que van de visita.

Definitivamente; no les gustan los hospitales.

―¿Ya no sientes nada por Yamato? ―Taichi rompe el silencio. Mimi siente que sus palabras están envenenadas.

Él viene a dar la cara por su mejor amigo.

―No es el momento para eso ―lo evade.

Que ahora no piensa en Michael y ella o en Yamato y ella. Su mente solo está concentrada en la salud del rubio Ishida.

―Lo sé ―replica ―pero aquel es el hombre con el que te vas a casar ―señala la dirección en la que se fue Michael ―y este ―indica al hospital ―¿Quién es?

Mimi sabe a lo que se refiere, pero no quiere enfrentarlo. No aún. Ni siquiera ella lo tiene claro. En solo unas horas ha sentido mil y más sentimientos, está confundida y no es el momento de ponerse a pensar acerca del hombre de su vida.

―Yama ―responde simplona y con una amarga sonrisa.

 _«¿Cómo es él? Le preguntaba su madre y ella se limitaba a decir: "Simplemente es… Yama"._

 _Único en su especie. Un pingüino* que es difícil de derretir. Su Yama, porque solo ella podía decirle de esa forma ―pobre del osado que se atreviera a hacer eso―. Y ella, lo decía con orgullo y para molestarlo frente a sus amigos, que a él no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público._

 _"Yama" cuando lo detenía en un pleito._

 _"Yama es Yama". Decía como excusa cuando lo defendía de sus amigos, cuando se peleaban y decía palabras hirientes._

 _Era su justificación, su forma de protegerlo. Yama es Yama y ella lo comprendía a la perfección: amargado y malo con las palabras. Frío y distante, pero suyo. Su Yama._

 _Era su respuesta más asidua»._

Asiente y sonríe porque conoce el significado de esa palabra. Que él también le llamó "Yama" solo por joderlo. ―El imbécil

 _«"Buenos días imbécil", "Eres un imbécil", "¿Y el imbécill de tu novio? Una palabra que siempre usó para referirse a él, como saludo o como muestra de enojo._

 _Cuando le reclamaba por dejar ir la felicidad, se lo gritaba: ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Y MIL VECES IMBÉCIL! ¡En un concurso de imbéciles, pierde por imbécil! Mimi se iba y con ella se llevaba toda esperanza por ser buen hombre y que alguien más lo quisiera. ¿Quién más lo iba a aceptar, siendo un imbécil?»_

Y sigue siendo un imbécil por estar en esa situación y estarlos preocupando. ―El ególatra.

 _«Qué más daba. Siempre sufrió por él: porque ponía sus intereses encima. No hubo equilibro en esa relación; siempre fue ella quien sacrificaba y daba de más para que funcionara._

 _Y aun así, lo quería._

 _Lo amaba._

 _Era amado por ser él y no amaba porque era él._

 _¿Cuántas veces le grito eso a la cara?»_

Y está seguro que en esos momentos, los oídos de su mejor amigo están zumbando.

―El que no tiene nada qué ofrecer.

 _«Lo que siempre le decía: ¿Qué vas a darle tú a Mimi? ¡Ella pierde más estando contigo! Porque ella era buena, noble, bondadosa y paciente y él, un imbécil que creía que hacía un favor dejando que lo quisieran._

 _Él no tenía nada que ofrecer. Porque era un imbécil._

 _Un imbécil, con complejo de superioridad. Frío y vicioso. ¡Nada! ¡Ni en salud estaba bien._

 _Pobre, Mimi. En esos momentos»._

―El amargado.

 _«Siempre se lo decía: él no sonreía. Él no era un chico normal que gustara de divertirse al socializar. Al contrario, se retraía y se encerraba en su propio mundo._

 _Tenía amigos, quién sabe por qué._

 _Nada le gustaba. Nada le llenaba. Era más amargo que el limón._

 _Iba con su mala cara y de inmediato contagiaba a todos, hasta que se encontró con ella, quien lentamente fue cambiado esos hábitos... al menos, con ella daba una sonrisa chueca de vez en cuando»._

―El que se va a quedar solo, por imbécil.

La castaña guarda silencio ante esa declaración.

―Y el hombre que te ama, Mimi.

Enmudece. Abre la boca para intentar decirle algo, pero solo suelta aire por la boca. No puede hilar nada, las palabras se escaparon de su garganta. Siente la cara arder, su corazón palpita con fuerza y siente desesperación.

―Chicos…

La voz de Sora los vuelve a la realidad. Los dos voltean de inmediato ante la voz que suena algo oscura…

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará._

 _._

 _._

* * *

¿Pues qué les diré? XDDD

Énfasis en: pingüino 7u7 xDDDD

Me tardé horrores y esto siguen siendo puras pinceladas de cómo fue su relación. Solo quise mostrar el bromance michi, juro que traeré más. Ya, luego de este capítulo volveremos al pasado, porque en este caso... solté comentarios y una leve introducción de ellos. Pero obvis, tendrán más peso después. AAAAAH y tenemos noticias de YAMATO. #SufrePorYamato. ¡Yo que soy del team Yama! O seaaaaaa, sufro.

Gracias por leer y comentar. ¿Aún queda alguien por ahí? xD

alita210100, Guest, Isabel Black 7u7 satán. Lo único que pensaba es: ¿Será suficiente? pero luego me golpeaba y me decía: Claro que no! nunca es suficiente para Satán. Me superé, escribí 1.000 palabras más. Me seguiré esforzando. mimato bombon kou A todas ustedes gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, siento si este capítulo es horrible y más por la demora, pero así es la vida del ficker xD

Me voy *se oculta en las sombras*


End file.
